


Fright of Cloud Fires

by dasakuryo



Series: Small Measure of Peace [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Endor, Post-War, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 21:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12308448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasakuryo/pseuds/dasakuryo
Summary: The Appeasement process, the trials to Imperials officials. This is it, the culmination of what they have fought for and bled for years. The culmination of their lives as soldiers, as rebels... and what comes next? What are they now exactly? The end of the war is the end of their lives as they have ever known. Jyn and Cassian would have to learn how to live in a war-free galaxy.But is it possible to learn how to live when all they have ever known is surviving?





	Fright of Cloud Fires

"So," Jyn said, pressing her lips together to stifle a giggle, "when are we harvesting?"

She managed to swallow down the snort when Cassian stopped short and his brows knitted into a frown. The fact his jaw went slack for a fleeting second and he stared at her, mouth agape, was probably the reason why the laugh built up in her throat in the first place.

"What—" he asked, his eyebrows still squished together.

"You're ploughing the carpet," she waved a finger back and forth in the air pointing at the line he'd been trudging on and on for the past ten minutes, "with all that pacing. So I got curious," she said, shrugging and allowing herself to flash him a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Ja ja ja," sarcasm was painfully obvious in his worded laugh. All confusion vanished from his face when two deep lines appeared between his eyebrows, "very funny, Jyn," he huffed, rubbing a hand on his face immediately afterwards.

  
Jyn pursed her lips, almost in a disbelieving pucker, but she remained silent.

Cassian resumed his pacing. She bit the inside of her cheek. It certainly wasn't that she did not appreciate the sight of him bare chested walking up and down the room —it was a sight for sore eyes, indeed. But seeing him like that, tension wrapped tight around his every muscle and worry clouding his every expression, was enough for her to felt that nagging tug at her chest. She dwelled on whether or not she should get up from the bed and just drag him back onto it, back with her. She thought whether it would be best she kneaded all that tension off his body, a hug, a kiss— whatever worked to the effect.

Jyn knew the appeasement process wouldn't go easy on anyone. And yet, for a variety of reasons, she'd envisioned Cassian as the one taking it better than everybody else, considering this was the culmination of everything he'd bled for for years and years on end—

But she was wrong.

Jyn hopped off the bed and covered the distance keeping them apart. She wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her face on his back. The familiar warmth of him seeped through her shirt. Cassian halted at the mere brush of her skin against his, he let out a heavy sigh when her cheek met the warmth of his. Jyn rested her hands on his stomach. A breath afterwards, his hand was covering hers. Jyn felt her hands swaying forward. He was taut with tension, she could feel it and it made her twitch her fingers involuntarily, scraping his stomach lightly.

  
She found herself shifting her head and pressing a kiss to the dip of his spine. He tensed first when she pulled back, but then relaxed again at the brush of her lips. Jyn tightened the embrace and pulled him closer, her mouth still hovering inches away from his back, she could feel the warmth and moist of her own breath as it breezed back across her cheeks.

Silence settled over the two of them. Cradling him, their bodies gently swayed to and fro in almost perfect synch amidst the quietness. Jyn considered stepping on her toes, but there was no way she would be able to kiss him on the shoulder when barefooted. She settled for pressing another kiss to his back instead, and let her fingers wander aimlessly on his abdomen.

The worried part of her brain wanted to ask him how she could help, but the rational part of her brain knew she wouldn't get a straight answer, if she got one at all.

"Everything alright?" she asked instead.

Cassian reached for her arm. The graze of his fingers tickled her.

"I guess."

Her fingers halted. Her hand now spread and warm on the soft hollow of his chest.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jyn tried, keeping her voice casual deliberately, even though worry pulsed in her veins.

Another sigh. Cassian tensed and shifted a little in the embrace before replying in a low hush, "not really, it's just—" he paused, Jyn guessed he was pressing his lips together. His chest puffed about beneath the wrap of her arms. "It's silly."

Jyn sucked in a breath and bit her tongue to not let out what came to her mind right away. She didn't think that rebuking the statement with something along the lines it doesn't seem like it would actually help. Palms pressed warm on his stomach, she brushed her lips against the bumps of his spine before saying, "I can handle silly," she stepped on her toes and pressed a proper kiss then on the sharp dip below his clavicle, "it'd be a nice change you know," she whispered around a giggle.

By the way the tension fluttered away under the hold of her arms she knew he'd heard her. She rested her cheek on his back, letting her fingertips draw swirls right above his hip. Another heavy sigh later, and Jyn found her palm tickling under the ghostly touch of his fingers. Her own spread outwards; he slid his fingers with one swift move in between hers and threaded them together.

"I don't know," his thumb stroking the knuckle and chafing the skin of her index finger. He fall silent all of a sudden, tilted his head slightly to the side. He then kept going with barely a trace of voice, "I don't know what to wear."

Jyn knew that wasn't the cause of the worry etched to his face and clinging tension on his every muscle. But she decided to roll with it. She let her hand wander on his chest, while the other on his hip gently towed his body towards her, pressing him closer. She licked her lips before giving in her two credits, "I think the suit looks really good on you."

He mumbled something she couldn't quite catch. Jyn was tempted to break the embrace and pivot him around to look at his face, or swift around to stand in front of him, if she met any resistance. But against her every wish, she bit her lower lip instead.

"I am serious," hands stroking his skin and fingertips feeling the tautness of his muscles absentmindedly, "you look nice wearing it."

Under different circumstances, she would have cheekily added he also looked nice with no clothes on at all. But that was a hardly appropriate a comment to make under such mood.

Jyn clearly hear him huff. She didn´t pinch him, it wouldn´t help her case either.

  
"I am not a senator, Jyn," he said, his voice was heavy and permeated by a slurry cadence of, she guessed, tiredness.

"It's that what this is all about?" Jyn saw the opening to ask a more direct question and she took it, "you thinking that you can't wear that because you're not a senator?"

His fingers scraped her arm. His tensed against her, shifted his weight from one side to the other before blowing letting the air out in one long, tired puff. Her hand treaded across his torso until she reached his wrist. Without uttering a word, she wrapped her fingers around in a warm swathe.

"I was never a... senator," Cassian spoke at last, careful with the quiver of hesitation. "I've always been a soldier, that is," he paused. Jyn's hand was meandering down to his hip when she felt the gentle pull forward on her palm. The huff that followed was stifled, fainter, Jyn guessed him covering his mouth, "that is what I have always been."

Perhaps the concept of stressing over wearing a gala suit would make no sense for an outsider. Then again, they would have most likely not experienced war the way they'd had. Every single time Cassian had worn any sort of sophisticated garment had been while working undercover for the Alliance. He'd never had the luxury of owning such rich clothes, let alone wear them because he wanted to.

  
Jyn pressed another harder, lingering kiss to his back. She squeezed her eyes shut as her lips met his skin yet again. Tightly, feel them burning with the tears brimming behind her eyelids. Her throat knotted.

So this was what it was all about, him coming to terms that the war had ended, him feeling lost about what he was supposed to do now, him feeling powerless about the uncertainty of this unpredictable future he'd no idea how to face. It was the overwhelming emotion of being resourceless to cope with what laid before one after war.

Jyn knew it, because she had felt it herself. The appeasement, the trials got both of them busy for the time being but then— then what? They were soldiers, survivors. They knew of fighting, escaping, staying alive under hazardous circumstances, conducting an attack on imperial military forces. They knew of strategies, planning offensives. They knew of detonators, blaster, weapons... war.

They knew war.

They knew of hideouts, evasion, retreats.

They knew surviving.

They knew of sacrifice.

They knew of making the path to freedom.

They had never truly believed they would live to be able to tread on it.

They knew nothing of peace.

They knew nothing of stability, sedentism, dormancy.

They knew nothing of living.

They knew nothing of selfness.

The overwhelming paralysis of the unknown clinging to their very bones. It wasn't just being restless about the appeasement, or the senate hearings, or the trials. It was the sudden clogging of the throat upon realizing everything they'd ever known how to survive in, exist in... was no more.

It was the sudden racing heartbeat when realizing everything one had ever been... was no more, was no longer necessary to exist. It was coming to terms with the nebulous, shadowy, even dreary, horizon drawing nearer, the horizon that would make them scrub off every sense of self and purpose they'd ever had.

  
It was the kind of fear threaded with worry, confusion, doubts and disbelief. What were they supposed to do then? It was the notion that they would have to re-invent themselves, re-discover themselves, re-think themselves in a whole new light. It was knowing this was unescapable.

Jyn remembered glancing at Cassian when they entered their apartment on Coruscant. She remembered staring at him for what felt like minutes, Cassian holding her gaze. She remembered how they'd scanned the rooms with glances that shied away upon all... all that.

(Jyn remembered the unpleasant flutter in her stomach raising goosebumps on her skin, that ghostly familiarity with echoes of a past long gone made her blood run thick and cold in her veins. A sensation that only increased when they walked the halls of the Galactic Senate.)

Jyn remembered how it all had felt at the start. That fear weighing on her chest, pulling down and down and down. That undecipherable feeling of treading on forbidden territory. As if they were enjoying something that wasn't really theirs to enjoy. As if they weren't entitled to feel this... still quietness, this absence of looming danger, this absence of fear, this warless reality.

"We can," her throat went dry all of a sudden when Cassian shifted at the rustle of her whisper, "we can," she repeated, louder this time, clearing her throat, "learn... to be something else, right?" her voice went up, comforting, but also rippling with the naive hope of when harboring the same fears close to her heart.

Jyn wanted to believe it too. Jyn wanted to believe both of them could be something past the war, besides the war. She wanted to believe the war and their pasts had marked them, but not defined them, that they could still aim to be something else... to hope for something else far away from the designs the Empire and this war had forcefully shaped them into.

"Besides," she found the sudden bubbling glee to smile against his skin, "you'd make a great senator."

Silence.

Her throat clogged.

And then it happened, his laugh. Not a stifled chuckle, not a snort. A sincere laughter, short and yet rattling with sheer joy.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really," she said, her own voice stifled with a contained giggle.

  
It was him who turned around in the embrace. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she allowed herself a moment of fleeting darkness as she bit down the smile tugging at her mouth, before looking at him. His thumb tilting her chin up made her open her eyes again.

The smile broke free on her face when she met his eyes. The warmness of those searching, slightly narrowed eyes always did that to her. It had done it first all those years with the heavy moist of Yavin 4 sticking to her body. It had kept doing it throughout the years countless times, regardless of circumstances. It came as no surprise its effect haven't changed in the slightest, even though their circumstances had, considerably.

He rubbed his fingertip along the curving slope of her chin. The gentle scrape on the edge of her lip might as well have been accidental... or the exact opposite. She couldn't really tell for sure based on the small dimple on his cheek alone.

  
A sudden sadness clung to his expression for a moment, dimming the brightness of his gaze. Yet he warmth was there, caring, and tender as always, it hadn't vanished at all.

"Thank you," he leant forward, resting his forehead on hers. His breath tickled her as it breezed across her face. "I don't know what I ever did to—"

She shushed him with a kiss. Short, yet lingering, deep.

She heaved, trying to catch her breath. She licked her lips, reveled in the lingering taste and feeling of him before replying in a whispered, "you found me."

_You found me and kept coming back._

_You found me and never left._

The thoughts flickered through her mind. She would have wanted to argue there wasn't such a thing as deserving one another, that they simply had found each other and healed together, that the strong unwavering comforting trust they'd built had allowed them to just be together—

All shells crumbled down, all shields on the ground, all vulnerabilities in the flesh.

"You did too, you know."

Cassian had helped her pick up the pieces of herself that had come apart. Jyn had helped him to pick up the pieces of himself that had come apart. Over the years, they'd merely tended each other's wounds, they'd not merely cure them, they'd been able to heal —if at least, a little. For them, who'd been so torn apart by this war, a little meant a lot. There was still more healing to be done, Jyn knew there were wounds that would never close, no matter how hard they tried to mend them—

That didn't mean they wouldn't do their best to try.

She stood up on her tiptoes and he gently lowered his head. With his faint breathing breezing across her cheeks, she moved closer towards him. Anticipation thrummed in her chest, and her tongue nudged his lips. They moved beneath hers, she eased her way in. Fingers slipped into her hair undoing the loose bun.

Jyn felt a rush of warm emotion sweeping over her. It was her who deepened the kiss. Her tongue parried with his gently, softly, slowly. She hoped he understood what she couldn't phrase, she hoped he understood he would never leave him, that she was there to wrap warmth around himself when everything felt cold, that when everything seemed elusive and impossible to grasp she would be there for him to hold on to, for him to keep his balance.

It was a kiss for his battered soul to melt into, but it didn't take her long to melt into those slow, drugging kisses as well. She drank in that comfort of that intimate caress, of his body pressed against hers, of his fingers raking through her hair, of his breath curling in her lungs.

She made a small sound of protest in the back of her throat when she'd to break off the kiss; her toes had started to complain. Her lips felt suddenly cold. Cassian rested his forehead on hers, his hand sliding from her nape to cradle her cheek. Her hair tickled right next to her eyes.

"Better?" she asked, simply, letting the smile curl her lips.

He licked his lips before replying, "yeah," his thumb brushed her hair away from her eye, "you?"

She hummed in appreciation as she caressed his neck, her eyes narrowed slightly and a side smile curled her lips, "it was nice."

"Just nice?"

Jyn hummed again, containing her laughter.

He slid his hands to the small of her back in a loose hold, pulling her close and holding her against him. She reached a hand to the back of his neck, he bent his head and Jyn could have sworn she saw his mouth curving into a cheeky smile. There was a pleasant tingling in the pit of her stomach, which only grew stronger when Cassian leant forward. Their breath intermingled, Jyn guessed the intentions brewing when he leant forward. She hadn't any complains, of course, her eyes fluttered shut as his lips brushed gently against hers.

Jyn couldn't be sure who was to blame exactly, but this time the kiss was demanding, urgent and more exploratory. She tilted her head, and Cassian took the kiss even deeper. His tongue entwined with hers, or hers with his, Jyn guessed it was a matter of perspective. Melting away in that caress, her thoughts fragmented, senses focused on Cassian and the sensations he drew from her, absorbed in his nearness as she drew closer to his body —if such a thing was physically possible.

A gasp rushed through her as his hand reached up, wandering up her side, riddling up her shirt, before resting right below her breast. This was definitely going somewhere. Her breath caught and she pulled back, practically gasped on his lips, "wait," her breathing ragged, "bed…now."

Cassian's fingers twitched.

"Alright," he managed around a breathless chuckle.

And so Jyn realized she should have been clearer.

"No," Cassian looked at her in confusion, "I mean, go back to bed," she tried to even her breathing, "and try it on."

"I… what?"

"The suit, try it on," Jyn said, not as out of breath as before, "you have a big day tomorrow, don't you?" she said, patting him on the chest and flashing him a sincere, warm and broad smile. "We've to make sure we don't mess anything up, you've to look presentable in the senate."

She nearly dissolved into giggles when he kept gaping at her, brow still furrowed in utter puzzlement.

 

"This feels wrong."

"It's a suit."

"I know."

"Then what? I mean, obviously you can't go naked to a trial, can you?"

"How very observant of you, Jyn."

Cassian rubbed a hand on his face, staring at his reflection in the mirror. The suit was not that different of those he'd worn while undercover. Still, this was different. This felt different. The high collar seemed to wrap around his neck, choking, the golden rich embroidery looked pompous and—

A guerrilla soldier in a ridiculous gala suit, that's what he looked like.

Jammed into a place it wasn't his to fit. Out of place.

He lost his balance when Jyn wrapped an arm around his back and pulled him close. He forced the sigh out of his lungs. He didn't say anything when sliding away from that half hug, Jyn's hand scraped his, dragging on the contact as he walked away, but she remained silent.

Out of the corner of his eye she saw her standing in the very same spot, arms folded over her chest. There was a shadow of a frown, or perhaps just sadness, playing on her face. Her eyes meet his for a fleeting second, and Cassian realized he'd been staring. He didn't shy his gaze away, though, she didn't either. She tightened the grasp of her arms around herself.

Cassian looked away, blowing out another sigh, busying his fingers with unbuttoning the jacket. She had been wearing that worn cotton shirt from the Alliance to sleep, seemed the unconscious made it harder to put things behind them so they could start anew.

He slid off the jacket. Heard its flop on the bed with a heavy heart, staring at the deluded illusion he'd peeled off himself. He could take the jacket off, but he would never be able to scrape off the war from his skin, he would never be able to rub the scars off his body, he would never be able to keep the ghosts from entering his mind, he would never be able to—

Forget.

He would never be able to forget the past, forget himself, and lose what he'd been.

He would never truly be able to put the past behind him.

The past would always came, unexpected, unannounced, to claw at his heart.

  
It was as an unescapable a truth as learning how to live in war-free galaxy.

Suit off, he put it on a hanger and hung it up in the closet. The sound of wood against durasteel as the door slid shut felt like a statement.

He flopped down on the bed and stared at the closet. He heard the shuffle of Jyn approaching. He covered his mouth with his hand, shaking his head. The mattress bent beside him under her weight. He sucked in a deep breath when her hand found the crook of his elbow.

"Don't worry, Jyn, I'm—" he trailed off when her fingers clenched, "fine, really," Cassian heard her blowing out a heavy, long sigh.

"You're not, Cassian," Jyn insisted. "And it worries me… you worry me when—" she trailed off.

Probably Cassian would never really know if she'd fell silent because she didn't know what to say next, or how to say it, or because he'd suddenly turned and cradled her face in his hands.

"When you don't tell me what's bothering you, when you insist nothing's wrong when nothing can be more far from the truth," she finished, as he brushed his thumb along her cheek. "I thought we had talked about this."

His heart was suddenly in his throat, throbbing painfully. He dipped his head, resting his forehead on hers. His first instinct was kissing her, try to wash that pain rippling through her voice away, but he pushed it down.

"We did. Extensively. For years," he whispered.

"Then why—" she began, and by the way her voice dropped and went down so quickly choked with emotion, Cassian guessed the emotions that wrapped tight around her heart.

And he hated himself for being the cause of it.

"I am scared," his eyes fluttered shut, and the confession seemed to tear his throat raw even though it had been but a ragged whisper.

How ironic. After everything he'd fought for—

He was scared.

He was scared of living.

Scared that he wouldn't be able to learn how to live.

How did you live when all you knew was surviving, fighting?

"I am scared that I won't be able to— to learn how to— I am scared that now you won't— that I won't be able to help you with—"

It all came out in fragmented thoughts, half-finished statements. He couldn't finish any of those ideas, his heart bled at the thought of each and every one of them. He swallowed down the cry constricting his throat, squeezed his eyes tighter, but knowing fully well it would be of little use to keep the tears at bay.

"I was selfish."

"Cassian what are you—"

The disbelief and outrage in her voice were the most painful.

"I asked you if you wanted to come to Coruscant with me and I," he paused, eyes fluttering open, stinging. They were so close he could see the flecks of green in her eyes, "I didn't think about what it will do to you."

"Cassian, if this is about what happened in the ship it had nothing to do with Coruscant," Jyn fought back, her hand cradling his face. Cassian would have believed her if her voice hadn't trembled, if even though his vision was blurred she couldn't see her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"Don't do this," he found himself whispering.

Don't lie to me, he thought. He had found her sobbing her heart out in that dusty cargo bay. He had held her as she cried, body trembling in his chest. He had held her as she cried, until the pain and exhaustion of it all became too much and her mind drifted away. She'd cried herself to sleep in his arms, and now insisted that he wasn't at fault about anything—

When he'd brought her to the very same city her and his family had been prisoners in. The very same city that still held the marks of the Empire all around.

"Don't punish yourself for things that aren't your fault."

He barely heard her whispered plea. He felt as if he didn't deserve the touch of her thumb brushing off the trail of those silent tears, not under these circumstances.

He felt it was his fault.

He tried to swallow the lump down, but his throat remained knotted.

"You don't need to come to the Senate tomorrow."

"Yes, I do," Jyn fought back with a firm voice.

"No, Jyn, you don't need to," he stressed again, his hand sweeping locks of hair away from her face, her tears hid in between the strands. "I won't put you through that."

He felt her face go taut against his palm.

"I want to see them," her voice dropped to rage, the kind of anger that wrapped around her jaw and made it tremble. "I want to see their faces when they are forced to hear the recordings, I want to see them pathetically trying to defend their atrocities, I want to see their faces when they're told they will rot in jail."

And so Cassian gazed at the Jyn from the platform on Scarif. Bruised, hurt, battered, and yet standing tall, hardened, above her thousand battles. The Jyn that had looked at Krennic in the face, unfaltering, and spit out the rage that had brewed for years. The Jyn that he'd barely been able to keep from destroying Krennic-

(The man in white. The man that had her mother killed. The man that had made an empty shell out of her father. The man that had obliterated an entire city. The man behind the Death Star, behind terror.)

"I want to see them rot," she repeated.

The fire shining bright in her green eyes.

_"I want to see them pay."_

* * *

 

"Captain Andor," and a nod.

Cassian bowed his head slightly, "Senator Organa."

Leia clasped her hands on her stomach, eyes narrowing appreciatevely at that endless crowd of Senator from countless worlds. She was wearing all white. Cassian thought he saw a sad smile flickering through her face when Mon Mothma and Riyo Chuchi walked past. He figured it would be best if he looked away. She'd be the only Alderaanian politician in the Senate today.

"No suit, uh?" Leia said, out of the blue.

Cassian nearly chuckled. He rolled his shoulders, the familiar scrape of his cotton shirt against his skin, the familiar weight of his brown jacket. The somewhat worn trousers. The tip of his boot tapped the floor.

He clasped his hand behind his back before replying, "I didn't feel comfortable wearing it," Leia nodded, biting down a smile, "didn't feel quite like myself, to be honest."

Leia giggled.

"Always the committed soldier, right Ma-" he raised an eyebrow, "Captain," she finished, with an amused frown, "it's high time you accept to be addressed by the title, you had that promotion after Scarif, after all. It's been quite some time."

A promotion he'd never wanted to accept to begin with.

"I have my reasons not to, senator."

Leia shook her head and patted him in the arm.

"Just remember something," Leia spoke and her gaze was fixed somewhere behind him, "you aren't just a soldier. And you have things to look forward to that have nothing to do with the war."

He heard the stomping of boots on carpeted floor. A tiny smile curled up the corner of his lip, he would recognise the rhytm of that pace anywhere.

Leia smiled again.

"Sargeant Erso."

"Senator Organa."

"Remember what I have said, Andor," the woman said raising in an eyebrow, patting him on the arm again before walking away. It had somehow laid somewhere between advice and a warning.

He couldn't help the joy swelling his chest. And then, he remembered-

"Senator," Cassian called, turning around, "your father would be proud."

A heartfelt yet sad smile quivered on her lips, "thanks, major Andor," she said simply before shuffling down the corridor.

Jyn's face creased into a sudden smile when his gaze caressed her. He arched an eyebrow, "and your gown?"

"The cloth was itchy, I didn't like it," Jyn said with a shrug.

Her palm felt reassuring when she squeezed his hand, the warmth enveloping, free from the constraint of any synthleather getting in the way. There was no need for her to be wearing the scarf, but she did nonetheless, the carbonfiber wrapping green around her neck.

The light stole gleams from the kyber resting atop the blue of her blouse.

"Cassian," her tone was questioning, he hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm here with you, I will be here with you."

"Jyn, if you ever feel you can't..." he trailed off, but gave her hand a light squeeze to fill in the blank, "you don't have to stay," he brushed his thumb along the side of her pinky,he let his lips curl into a small smile, hoping she understood what he meant. He hoped she understood he wasn't merely speaking about the trails any more.

"I'll keep it in mind," she replied softly.

A zabrak in the distance locked eyes with him and gestured for him to approach. Cassian gave a sharp nod and raised a hand, just in case. The clasp of Jyn turned tighter. He looked down, her face was alight with fierce determination. He recognised that fire in her gaze. Cassian couldn't help but smile. A smile that didn't have a long life span, for Jyn promptly lift herself up on her toes and covered his mouth with hers.

If the zabrak was annoyed or rolled his eyes at him for the delay, he most certainly couldn't have care less, not with Jyn's lips moving like that beneath his. He had earned this moment of selfishness, the galaxy certainly owed him at least this. Her mouth moved over his with tantalizing tenderness. His breath caught in his throat when he felt that playful, cheeky stroke of her tongue tracing his lip when pulling back.

"For good luck," she practically gasped. She took in a deep breath before adding, "May the Force be with you."

Something told him this time it would be different. This time, the Force and he had the same priorities.

**Author's Note:**

> The way I see it, the end of the war would have been yet another chance for them both to learn and keep healing, supporting each other through these overwhelming changes. I like to think they would have had each other to learn how to cope with their new reality, that would have feel invariably so foreign and alien to everything they were used to.
> 
> Originally this was going to be a story of Jyn teasing Cassian, because well fluff, and then they talking over about the possibility of Cassian becoming a senator for Fest or a politician, since it'd have been almost the natural result of him accomodating to this now free galaxy.
> 
> And then well, it turned ten times angstier than I expected, and completely changed course tackling Jyn and Cassian's emotions coping with everything, knowing who they had learnt how to be are no longer needed in a free galaxy, knowing that the imperial officials would be put on trial, and all the post-war / restoring democracy scenario.
> 
> I am not sure how long this story would be, but at least it'd have another chapter, tackling the travel to Coruscant, and the trials themselves. More angst, more hurt/comfort, of course. 
> 
> Apologies for the lengthy A/N n.nUu Hope you've enjoyed this first chapter!


End file.
